Wireless communication is spreading at the same time the devices and appliances are being developed for our everyday life, and particularly appliances fitted with bluetooth capabilities.
Thanks to wireless communications permitted by such standard, various appliances such as mobile telephones, laptop computers and other Portable Document Assistance (PDA) may easily communicate with various interfaces such as a audio headset etc. . . . so as to improve the comfort of the end user.
However, wireless communications have the consequence of moving away the different appliances and accessories, thus resulting in a significant number of situations where said accessories are being lost.
It is desirable to have an effective process for finding, when necessary, a Bluetooth type device.